wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Clash of Champions 2017
Clash of Champions (2017) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event and WWE Network event produced by WWE for the SmackDown brand. It took place on December 17, 2017, at TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. It was the second and final event under the Clash of Champions chronology. Event summary Charlotte Flair vs Natalya Charlotte Flair may have technically defended her SmackDown Women’s Title against Natalya in a Lumberjack Match, but make no mistake: On a night when every SmackDown title was on the line, The Queen was battling the entire SmackDown Women’s division in more ways than one. Carmella, Lana, Tamina and the entire Riott Squad — Ruby Riott, Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan — were ostensibly there to keep the combatants in the ring, but they quickly revealed themseles to be Natalya's de facto enforcers during the frantic contest, while Charlotte could only count Naomi as an ally. Each time Natalya was thrown outside the ring, she was returned unharmed, but the Flair scion found herself brutalized by every Lumberjack save Naomi in a bit of deck-stacking that The Queen of Harts was more than happy to exploit. With the Women’s division shouldering most of the dirty work for her, Natalya handily seized control of the match, screaming “You like Charlotte?!” at the WWE Universe as she womanhandled Flair about the ring. The Lumberjacks continued to pay dividends for Natalya despite the one-woman efforts of Naomi to protect Charlotte during one of the scrums on the outside. But eventually, The Queen of Harts’ security blanket turned against itself when Carmella attempted to cash in her Money in the Bank contract, only to be cut off by Ruby Riott, followed by a brawl among all the Lumberjacks outside the ring. Charlotte dispatched about 10 birds with one stone when she swooped down on the entire Women’s division with an incredible moonsault to the outside, bringing the bout down to just champion and challenger. While The Queen of Harts seemed primed to lock in the Sharpshooter, Charlotte booted Natalya in the face and instantly applied the agonizing Figure-Eight Leglock, forcing Natalya to submit. As an exhausted Charlotte returned to the locker room area, Natalya was approached for a post-match interview that quickly took an unexpected turn. Chastising the WWE Universe for disrespecting her and not appreciating her “carrying” the division over the last decade, The Queen of Harts declared she was “turning her back” on the WWE Universe and exited the ring in tears, with the title beyond her grasp and her future uncertain. Results * Lumberjack matcha for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Charlotte Flair © defeated Natalya by submission ** ^a Lumberjacks: Carmella, Lana, Naomi, The Riott Squad (Ruby Riott, Liv Morgan, and Sarah Logan), and Tamina Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Dasha Fuentes & Kayla Braxton * Pre-show panel: Renee Young Image gallery 077_COC_12172017jg_0551--44e2389f9a9b57d5c24f9cff64263357.jpg 078_COC_12172017ej_2697--856b1abed4bdc551677a11cf03fa2a47.jpg 079_COC_12172017jg_0557--946752d5e5919e3b7a4d6062f7973aa5.jpg 080_COC_12172017ej_2718--f7f762c416288cd368adfe8221839700.jpg 081_COC_12172017ej_2738--2497bd87cbeabc80df626e8f6de19465.jpg 082_COC_12172017ej_2742--79d066336bd1fd267552ca4a52a9c8e7.jpg 083_COC_12172017ej_2750--01b71538b67d3251d260c4762f5b8910.jpg 084_COC_12172017jg_0579--06ce2e8cdbb9ac2437b5894852f2d322.jpg 085_COC_12172017jg_0576--e641209986582c46418add8f85505d9f.jpg 086_COC_12172017jg_0589--33469c15fad586096f8bdccd549616e4.jpg 087_COC_12172017jg_0597--0367a5d32909e6f043a7804319a63d25.jpg 088_COC_12172017jg_0604--e353d2e391ea30ad54bbe984b5a0e85b.jpg 089_COC_12172017ej_2794--462d32b217f7519c0d5d8973551ab01f.jpg 090_COC_12172017ej_2800--0805e472728b3ba3cc9fcbea794a1b3c.jpg 091_COC_12172017ej_2807--a2473998fb8c3c8cd3e4a9db3df61423.jpg 092_COC_12172017ej_2831--e2b6d2c6f743a006d905ea9c18880b93.jpg 093_COC_12172017ej_2842--ef3559aec09b67ad677e9474b55b8a8a.jpg 094_COC_12172017mm_2431--e862cb9b5361a118a494879d6f418f94.jpg 095_COC_12172017ej_2852--443953f5fb16ff028c7dbe1891d36c19.jpg 096_COC_12172017mm_2438--6dd71723d9dd58e40317c039eca0cd17.jpg 097_COC_12172017jg_0523--307222832ecd1d932dcb80ce46df52cc.jpg 098_COC_12172017jg_0615--331303f7619408a476e416c592724817.jpg 099_COC_12172017ej_2900--03357ab2e3aa17b1594fefbf6598baff.jpg 100_COC_12172017jg_0621--fa893d046708bb240121292d9a56b366.jpg 101_COC_12172017mm_2474--16784227ecadbfdfd73d1f15bfe91fe2.jpg 102_COC_12172017ej_2979--5965e49702f00ede2e7b8e5565c0cf05.jpg 103_COC_12172017ej_2988--136f2e0ff6a26064a191236f99bdfd13.jpg 104_COC_12172017ej_3003--85918f7806deeb9700175e19b1f28352.jpg 105_COC_12172017ej_2909--602b415e6027cc081400f66b03c15ec8.jpg 107_COC_12172017ej_3061--c72593f88e651d8342078f581988264d.jpg 108_COC_12172017ej_2643--82279764048dc55572062243b839f405.jpg 109_COC_12172017jg_0535--e899d39be5e40c4008e76628ca6956d5.jpg 110_COC_12172017jg_0664--6d130bd965268600f30d9da5d1ae0bb9.jpg 111_COC_12172017ej_2689--909a6f3eb75a3c1e9b81903b11944eb8.jpg Media Category:2017 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Charlotte Category:Natalya Category:Naomi Category:Carmella Category:Tamina Snuka Category:Lana Category:Ruby Riot Category:Liv Morgan Category:Sarah Logan Category:Dasha Fuentes Category:Kayla Braxton Category:Renee Young